(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic to create a variety of illusions and, more particularly, to a disk with distributed weights to provide an illusion of levitation.
(2) Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic. More specifically, the present invention is related to a levitating object. The illusion of levitation is often accomplished using what is referred to as an invisible thread or micro thread. The micro thread is a super thin thread that is not commonly seen with the naked eye, which allows a magician to suspend an item from the thread to provide the illusion of levitation.
Using invisible thread, some magicians have been able to perform a “Flying Card” trick, in which they spin a suspended card. The “Flying Card” trick was originally created by Bob Hummer in the 1950's. This trick is difficult to accomplish because it requires a magician to spin a lightweight card with little balance.
Another magician, Jim Pace, created an improvement upon the original Flying Card trick in which he included LED lights on the edges of the card, with a battery in the center. In order to operate the LED's, the product requires a user to manually trigger the battery. Again, because the card is not round, it is difficult to spin. Finally, because the battery is positioned in the center of the card and not on the sides, the product can come off axis easily, which results in the card losing balance and its spin.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a levitating item that can be spun easily, that allows for easy actuation of LED's, and that is stable when spinning to prevent the item from losing its balance.